Ezio x Soldier Reader-That Makes The Two Of Us
by The Perks Of Being Cat
Summary: You're a soldier with a missing eye and family problems, even though you have bad hand-eye coordination, you can shoot a bullet that will always hit the center of the target. You're impossible to defeat. But you're vulnerable according to Ezio.
1. Chapter 1

**This is part one out of all the other parts I'm going to write ^^**

**The outfit you're pretty much going to wear the whole time is red and blue, not camouflage,black combat boots, and no armor (your uniform is not baggy also it's kind of fancyish). It pretty much takes place in Assassin's Creed 2 :I.**

People were rushing around and prepping stuff up, Ezio wondered why. So he went to Leonardo (that was so far to travel, he had to steal tons of horses and kill off too many guards to count to get there) and ask because he pretty much knew no one in Florence.

"Oh! You didn't know Rome's military is visiting here?" Leonardo asked.

"I never knew we even had a military in Rome."

"Well, they're coming back from the Parthian Empire; they had a war there you didn't know?"

"No, I guess I never paid attention.."

"Well, since you're strong, could you help me carry some things to organize a bit?"

"Si."

You are (Full Name) and you are the captain of Rome's military and also a soldier. The reason why you joined the military was for vengeance and freedom (you'll find out soon e w e). You tightened your blue gloves and loaded yourself with a few pistols encase if anything goes berserk. You looked out the window of the ship, you were only ten minutes away from Rome according to your calculation. You sighed and lined up your soldiers.

"Gentleman! Ten-hut!" You said in a pretty loud tone.

"Hut!" Every soldier said at once.

"We are all visiting our hometown, Rome, I highly expect you to behave and **not** shoot until I tell you to. Got it?!"

"Mam' yes mam'!"

"Good. Now, walk in two single-file lines and stick together until I give you permission to split up."

"Mam' yes mam'!"

Ezio walked around and saw tons of vines of white roses everywhere, he wondered out of every flower in the world, why white roses? Not a single one of them were red or pink, just white.

"Everyone, clear up for the military!" The guards said as the townspeople obeyed. A few ships came in and groups of soldiers came out wearing red and blue. He also noticed the captain (who was the only lady in the whole military) with one (eye color)ed eye, but the other one was a glass eye, it looked like it was a blind eye, the lady still looked decent on the contrary of her "blind" eye. There was many things to wonder about her.

The soldiers lined up in two rows and stood up straight with their rifles pointed up and their attention alerted as the captain walked by checking them over and avoiding eye contact with anyone else. She stopped at one guard and straightened up his uniform a bit and continued to walk to the next five and positioned his rifle pointing more upward, matching the others. Ezio noticed that she didn't yell or say anything, she handled it well with out any force; she was kind of gentle.

"I would like to announce you the military of Rome and our appreciation of hard work and courage they've done to protect our country!" Everyone clapped and cheered, the captain was slightly smiling, but the guards were still alert. The captain whispered to the closest soldier next to her and he told the other soldier next to them something as two others listened and soon they all ruffled each other's hair and nudged each others shoulders, smiling. I guess she wanted them to have fun too.

Everyone was having fun and drinking champagne, while you were alone, admiring the white roses from the vines. They were absolutely gorgeous and smelled wonderful. You always loved white roses since you were a little girl and your mom picked them for you.

_'Mommy! What are you going to do with those flowers?' A younger you asked._

_'I'm going to make flower crowns, do you want one, (name)?'_

_'Yes please!' You said as your mother sat down on the grass and tied the roses together into a crown, gently putting a crown on your fragile, little head ._

_'You look beautiful, dear!'_

_'Hehe, thank you, mommy!'_

_'You're very welcome.' She said as she sat you down in her lap._

You felt like those were just yesterday's memories...You sighed and continued to admire the roses, being oblivious about Templar's kinghts. When you heard a little pebble skid across the ground, you knew something was wrong. You then quickly got out your pistol and shot the knight without hesitation. The townspeople must've heard it, but you were pretty far away from them and it most likely blended in with the sounds of the fireworks. More knights came out from behind the shadows, equipped with metal armor and sharp weapons. You were out-numbered; but that didn't stop you from shooting more straight in the heart. Scarlet soaked their armor as they slowly fell down in the gravel, staining that in some scarlet too. You closed your eyes and opened them to see a man in white robes five yards away from you. You flinched a bit and aimed the pistol towards the man.

"I'm not one of them." The man said, his accent assured you that he was Italian. You had no idea how to respond, it was like his words silenced you. You slowly put down your pistol; you knew he was an assassin because of the white robes and the arm bracers that contained hidden blades.

"Were you watching me?" You questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"I heard the sound of a pistol firing, does that answer your question?" He smirked a bit, "I also got a question for you; how did you

know those men are Templars?" He asked, nudging his shoulder towards the impaled knights. The pupil in your eye shrunk a little as screams echoed in your mind, body completely stiffened.

"I rather not talk about it...You can go back to whatever you're doing." You said as you turned your back, keeping a poker face. Ezio was about to talk until he was interrupted by Rosa coming his way.

"Ezio! Antonio wants to see you." She said as she ran to his side.

"_Grazie_, I'll be on my way.." He then disappeared with Rosa and left you standing there, back turned, collecting your thoughts. You kind of knew this man, he was Ezio Auditore da Firenze, another young assassin; you always wanted to be an assassin, but you turned to the military instead. It wasn't as bad honestly, except for the fact you're putting your future at risk, protecting the lives of innocents. Even though you have only one eye, you are one of the best shooters in the whole military and your eye coordination was amazing, like any average person..You sat on the curved, brick bench and continued to admire the white roses. You sighed as you spotted blood on some of them.

"What a shame, these roses were pretty too.." You plucked one from off the vine and smelled the flower, savoring the scent that escapes you from this cruel world.

"Sargent (Last Name)!" A soldier called to you.

"Yes?"

"We have a problem...One of our soldiers are injured.."

"Do you know the cause of the injury?" You asked.

"All we know is that he was shot in the shoulder, it grazed part of his bone." You held back a cringe, it must hurt like hell having a bullet graze your shoulder! Also knowing the risk of major blood loss.

"How is he doing now?"

"Not so good; that's why I'm telling you."

"Alright, I'll take a look and see what I could do." You got up and left the bench, leaving the plucked rose alone on the concrete of the bricks. And a shadow looking down at you from above.

"AHHHHHH!" The soldier yelled in pain. You just picked out the bullet with nothing but tweezers within two minutes and soaked the wound with alcohol.

"Where's the bandages?" You asked.

"Here." A soldier handed you a roll as you took it and wrapped it around the soldier's shoulder, scarlet soaking it up a bit as it met the fabric. To you, blood was one of the most beautiful things in the world, but it wasn't when it was your family's...You really didn't want to think about that now; you need to focus on your soldier's right now.

"Uuugh." The injured soldier grunted as rough fabric met his wound.

"Can you move your arm?" You asked. He tried to move his arm, but then hissed in pain and put a hand on his bandaged shoulder and held his arm to his body. "You need to go home to your family, spend some time with them. Same for everyone, I think you all had enough for the day." You said as they all cleared to their homes as the wounded soldier was guided home by a friend. You sighed as you starred at your lap. Some blood was staining your uniform and you really didn't want to go back to your home; with _him _around, you rather camp out in the cold. Sadly, you had to...You got up and headed towards the house.

"Ezio! I'm glad to see you!" Antonio greeted him.

"You needed me?" Ezio asked. He thought about the military captain, he saw the way she immediately turned and pulled the trigger without hesitation; it could've been an innocent person! Yet he knew she had the feeling she knew them...The cautious tone she had in her voice when she saw him and her body language. She seemed to be fine without his help even, but he couldn't just leave her alone with tons of attacking knight; especially Templars..

"Ah, yes, after our previous mission that we failed...We need some supplies to get ready to battle the Templars."

"Sure, I would be glad to."

"Grazie, amico."

You listened in on the conversation from the wood of the 'wall' separating them from you. How did you get there? You were simply walking to your old home until you heard a voice that seemed familiar, kind of like that Ezio the woman had called for. You could feel a prick of jealousy up your spine, you never this feeling in a long time, but it didn't please you. Without thinking, you quietly walked towards the wood and put your ear to it to listen more closely.

You knew the Templar's would find out about their most well-trained knights never returning, so they thought war would be the only thing left to destroy you and your army of soldiers. Their stupidity made you smirk, you went through more wars than they ever have had, you could probably rip off their noses with two fingers.

Ezio's footsteps made you jump a little on how loud you were. Thank god you didn't hit anything.! As they all left, you stayed for another five minutes and finally stood up, bumping into something stiff. You jumped and quickly pulled out your gun, realizing it was just a leaning wooden board. You sighed and your cheeks turned a little pink from embarrassment. You put your gun back and continued on your journey to 'home'.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Your dad scolded you. He had an angry expression on your face and didn't look happy to see you.

You sighed. "I came here because I wanted to actually feel like I'm worth something."

"Well you're worth nothing! _Get out_!" Those words crushed you a bit, but you didn't budge.

"Dad-" You came closer to him as he got shocked and stepped back. He hallucinated you when you were ten with your tear-stained, bloody face with your left eye ripped out of it's socket. He quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and aimed it to you.

"I told you to get out!" He yelled, throwing it at your face. Your eyes widened as you dodged the knife, which is now nailed to the wood of where your face would've been. You quickly ran out of the house and slammed the door behind you. You ran through the town, bumping into a few citizens out late at night and suddenly bumped into Ezio...

"Whoa there, bella, why are you such in a hurry-" He was surprised to see you again. You ran past him in full speed as you heard more footsteps behind you. Why is he following you?! He seriously can't be following you.! You turned your head to see how far he was, seeing nothing. You looked up and saw him leaping from one plank to the next. You turned the opposite direction as he was going and looked up again, still seeing him on your tail, is he seriously going to play this game with you?!


	2. Chapter 2

You ran as fast you could to avoid him, but you couldn't beat his skill and speed of leaping off wooden planks one by one. You soon became a little anxious from getting away and ran the fastest you could in your whole entire life. You got the idea of losing him by going in various directions, and leaping in an open window when you had the chance. Due to your apparent luck, there was many directions to choose from and you easily got him to lose track of you within a few minutes. As he was trying to gain sight of you, you found a nearby open window and quickly slide through it, your skinny figure fitting perfectly through it. You tumbled onto the oak wood floor and hid in the shadows, witnessing the grunts of Ezio making his way past you without noticing.

"Phew.." A quiet sigh swept passed your lips as you waited for the perfect signal to dash. Pushing up the frame a bit, you looked around. _'No sign of him anywhere...'_ You thought. Well, at least that's what you thought until Ezio somehow appeared out of nowhere and startled the living daylights out of you. **"Shit!" **Your back twitched a bit and you turned behind you, chestnut eyes meeting your [Eye Colored] one. ((Because you have a glass eye))

"You out ran me," His eyes were seeking through yours, as if they were smiling at you through his brown eyelashes. You couldn't help but feel allured by them, by the way his eyes were seeing right through you wasn't something you have ever experienced before, "but not for long.."

"..." You may be strong and tough, but a situation like this was met by low standards that it would actually happen. You turned away and started to walk away and he surprisingly let you be..God you felt like an idiot! You are the captain of the military and you have a schoolgirl crush on some stranger named Ezio! You brushed the grief off your shoulders and straightened your poster, walking away as your shoulder almost met with an arrow. "!" You quickly grabbed your pistol and aimed it towards Ezio, but he was out of your sight whatsoever. You looked up and saw an archer on the rooftop above you with a Templar sign on this right shoulder. He pulled out another arrow and aimed it towards you as his eyes narrowed. You knew if you moved, he would shoot and you would be done for, but Ezio apparently didn't let that happen. He shoved his hidden blade through the anchor's back as crimson spurted out of his gut while some started to drip out of his mouth. The archer soon groaned out his last breath as he body grew stiff and slumped on the tiles of the roof. Your eyes watched as the archer now remained motionless and departed. _"Thank you."_ was your response.

"Who's this?" Antonio asked as you and Ezio entered the Auditore family's villa.

"This is the captain of the military, she's against the Templar's too." Ezio said.

"_Dio mio! _I've heard of you many times! You seem sophisticating to know about." Antonio complemented.

"_Grazie._" You thanked the man as your eyes scanned the place. It was the largest, most elaborate house you have ever seen compared to the other houses in the city of Monteriggioni .

"Ezio, can you help me with something?" A lady who wore a pale green hat asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ezio said as he walked towards her. You wondered who she was, yet you were a little jealous of her. You really didn't know why, but you didn't want to know at the time. It was probably hormones at a late stage.

"Hello, I'm Ugo, I heard you're the military captain and you have a pretty good shot; can you help me with something?" A man who wore the same pale green hat as the woman asked.

"What is it?" You asked.

"There are Templar guards who watch over marketing places for thieves to go in - would you mind possibly assassinating them for us?" Ugo asked. You thought for a second - assassinating guards could be a pretty wrong thing to do, but they are Templars to begin with...What the hell.

"Sure, why not?"

You and Ugo climbed up a few buildings to a huge marketing place with possibly hundreds of people still in there. There were 20 guards estimated watching over the place; five watching over the front, five watching over the back, and ten scattered everywhere in the building. You took a deep breath and slid the arrow in the bow - you knew using a pistol would make too loud of a sound, so you thought arrows wouldn't make as much of noise. You aimed an arrow to a guards abdomen and straightened your posture. Your eyes were full of fury yet alert of the guard. You slowly closed your eyes and opened them, casting the arrow as it flew directly through the guards stomach. The guard's cry of pain rung through your ears as you quickly loaded your bow with another arrow and impaled each guard one by one. There were a few witnesses who had a glimpse of the arrows and panicked, dashing and yelling as they fled away from the corpses.

"Let's go to the other side." You said as you and Ugo both jumped buildings to the other side. The other side was harder; they were dressed in armor, but that didn't stop you from your thirst for blood. This time, you took out gas bomb and threw it in front of the guard's sight. There were a few curses heard from the men, but was cut off from the sound of a knife puncturing a guard's heart and a blood-curling yelp. You quickly drew out more throwing knives and launched more at the other guards. They were soon all dead - now you had to deal with the ten other guards..Without thinking, you drew out your gun and fired towards the sky; you soon knew at least half of the ten guards who appear out and you would have your chance to snipe at them. Before you knew it, they appeared out in plain sight and murdered them in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, a few spotted you and they pulled out their pistols, and aimed them at you, you ducked and pulled Ugo down as they fired bullets at you. You peaked from the ledge and shot a few right in the middle of their foreheads as crimson spurted out and their eyes turned bloodshot as they collapsed on the ground. Now you only had three to go. Due to your bad luck, a bullet nicked your shoulder and you winced in pain. You quickly slid down as blood trailed down your shoulder, staining the red and navy blue clothing you wore. "Hnng." You put your left hand on your shoulder as you slightly clutched it, making more blood drain out. In anger, you reloaded your gun and quickly shot them all without regret. Now all there was left was silence and the corpses of what were once Templars.

"_Grazie amico_ for your sacrific, we really appriecate it." Ugo said as he gently place a hand on the other shoulder that wasn't wounded. He then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled out to the other thieves that were hiding between buildings. They quickly ran into the market and stole as many things they could carry. "Will you be okay enough to make it back alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.." You said.

"Alright, wish you luck." And then he ran in. All there was left now was silence. Within a few seconds, maybe minutes, you couldn't keep track, you got up as pain shot up your right shoulder.

"Gah!" You held back every ounce of eagerness to clutch your shoulder. You jumped from building to building, making your way to the villa.

As you arrived, your vision was hazy and you were pretty sure you lost some tremendous amount of blood even though you thought the bullet nicked your shoulder, you gradually made it back to the villa.

"Ah! Miss [Name] you're back-" Antonio was cut off by your figure collapsing on the floor as your ears started to ring. All you could hear was a few curses and more footsteps coming towards you as felt more pain on your wounded shoulder and more blood leaking out, absorbing into the fabric. That was when you blacked out.


End file.
